User talk:Thomas0802
This is Tom's talk page. Message me if you spot a vandal, if you need help, if you want to talk with me, if you need help by editing; if you want to remind me something, if you wanna have a drink with me. Rules apply here *1 - Sign your message using four tildes (the signature button left to the summary). *2 - If I send a message to you, respond the message in my talk page, or I will not know if you talked to me. *3 - DON'T archive my talk page without my permission, I'll do it when it reaches 100 messages. *'Archives' :*Archive 1 :*Archive 2 Police Cruiser and Stanier Hi Thomas0802! Smashbro8 here! I think it's time that I request that the 1st Generation Police Cruiser and 1st Generation Stanier are not Crown Vics. I think it's a 1993-1997 Mercury Grand Marquis. Take a look at these pics. 1997 Mercury Grand Marquis Mercury Grand Marquis (Police Version) Let me know what you think! Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 01:33, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 sorry i always forget to sign the messages, i am sorry for this...Member 69 (talk) 05:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Adder Oh, instead of allowing me to correct my mistakes you simply have someone remove my shit, if this wiki works this way it I'm gonna leave it for now... MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 23:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) His attitude Dude, he should be blocked because his attitude sucks, he's not being civil to you and didn't give you some respect that you deserve from every users here. Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Picture I took the picture from my own snapmatic feature, I don't see the problem, or is it because I'm Dutch? MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 09:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Quotes The quotes at the top of articles shouldn't have any links in them, so if you see any that do remove them. Also, I don't think I congratulated you on your promotion - well done mate, you deserve it. Tom Talk 00:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :It looks good. Tom Talk 19:27, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Thomas! thank you for telling me about the Image rules, i wouldn't know about anything there if you didn't tell me AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:44, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Pages Linking to Disambiguations Hey Thomas0802! Smashbro8 here! Can you please explain what the message you recently sent me is about? Smashbro8 (talk) 17:03, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Requests for Promotion Thanks man for helping me out with the question I asked The Tom about! You're a good friend! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:54, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 jeep hey!do you know where to find a jeep in gta sa...Member 69 (talk) 05:38, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Pages misspelled Hey Thomas. I've noticed two pages on this wiki that are misspelled. The first is the page about Jackhammer Street, which is misspelled as "Jackhamer Street". The second page is one about a store called "Jugueties Regalos". The store is really called "Juguetes Regalos", which would translate to "Toys Gifts" in Spanish. Jugueties isn't a word in Spanish. Since you have admin capabilities, could you please look over those pages and see if they need renaming? Thanks in advance. RageQuit (talk) 01:28, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Member 69 Dude, this guy went to far, he accused me of war editing which is a complete crap that I don't do that, he should be blocked for accusing a staff, what do you think man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Pages Need Renaming Hey Thomas0802! Smashbro8 here. This page needs renaming to "Better Oral Dental Hygenist". This page needs renaming to Hammersteinfaust.com. Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 17:42, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Thomas0802! Smashbro8 here! Would you mind giving me a vote on the Requests for Promotion page? Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 02:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks for the vote and the wiki pages you commented on the promotion page. I clearly understand how the Image Policy works now! Smashbro8 (talk) 22:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion I would like to run for promotion to patroller as well. I've thought it about it, and I realised I'm a good editor. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 23:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) re: If they are properly named or of high-quality, keep them. Let's annihilate the others. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:55, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Images Yep, I'll start from the last page, if you start from the first. Tom Talk 12:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Wow. Far more than I expected. I've deleted some but I'll come back to it later. Good spot with that, I had no idea we had so many unused images. Tom Talk 12:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC) (63youkno35) I need help find the car coquette it seem almost like its not there I've been lookin for like 5 days now can you help Promotion Hey Thomas0802! Smashbro8 here! Carl Johnson Jr. has made a request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page! Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 18:56, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 please come on the chat for a moment. I need to talk to an admin.TheAlphatheOmega (talk) 22:53, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Request Hello, Tom told me to inform other staff members of my request to be promoted to Patroller. Please vote on here. Thanks! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 18:34, February 5, 2014 (UTC) New Infobox for GTA Online Races Hello, Thomas. I'm planning on adding much more articles about the GTA Online races and I feel that there needs to be a consistent layout for the race articles, just like missions. I want to make a new Infobox for this reason, but the thing is, I don't know how to. I just need an Infobox that has something like this design. I'd appreciate it if you help me make it. Thanks! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 04:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Heads-Up! Bravo-Delta, we got an act of vandalism commited by a vandal, over. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 05:59, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome, Thomas. I don't need any help with the wiki for now, but something I read here (And now changed after it proved fake) cost me my Titan. Then again, I can always steal a new one. -Blackout25 Re: Image Policy I understand. I did not know about the image policy before uploading a few images. Can you tell me which images don't follow the policy and I will edit them. -spaz926 05:41, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Staff page Hello. Since I am a patroller now, I have decided I shall be put on the staff page. For the picture, I want this. Thanks! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:34, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm American. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:57, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Vice Point Fairground Hey Thomas0802! I just noticed there's no page on the fairground in Vice Point, Vice City in GTA Vice City Stories. Should I make a page about it? Let me know what you think! Thanks! ( ) 05:21, February 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Move see Talk:Fort Carson Police Station and Talk:El Quebrados Police Station please. ILeon (talk) 11:50, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :Eh? I want to rename them. ILeon (talk) 12:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::You should rename the page Fort Carson Police Station to Fort Carson Sheriff Department and the page El Quebrados Police Station to El Quebrados Sheriff Department. ILeon (talk) 16:48, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks. ILeon (talk) 16:58, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Page Needs Renaming Hey Thomas0802! Can you rename this page to "On the Bone"? Thanks! ( ) 20:38, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Page Hey Thomas0802! Can you merge Discount Store with the Checkout! page? Thanks! ( ) 00:39, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Properties Properties can be a main category for all property categories, Properties in GTA V should contain all properties in GTA V and should be added to the Properties category - as should any other 'Properties in GTA' categories. Does that make sense? Tom Talk 17:09, February 22, 2014 (UTC) you had no right to delete my photo.Gamer414 (talk) 16:52, February 27, 2014 (UTC) wrong message sorry bout that.Gamer414 (talk) 16:57, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: GTA Online Races Thanks, man! All of the race info is on Rockstar Social Club. That's where I get the maps of the races, too. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 16:21, March 3, 2014 (UTC) The Business Update Hey Thomas0802! Did you receive The Business Update yet? I haven't seen it available yet! ( ) 22:42, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I think the Richards Majestic Apartment is the best for you! ( ) 17:50, March 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 User:Member 69 This user has added you on his "enemies" list. I gave him a warning.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 15:34, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Great stuff. I don't really play Online anymore, I think I had an apartment near Michael's house, I don't remember exactly. I didn't spend much time there, I usually just ran around killing my mates. Tom Talk 16:03, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy But they're just on my userpage, I'm not putting them in main articles. Semper Fi (talk) 16:36, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, my bad. So how do I rename the photos? Semper Fi (talk) 16:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thank you sir. I'm sorry for any problems I may have caused. Semper Fi (talk) 16:43, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you sir. Semper Fi (talk) 16:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) User Hey Thomas0802. This guy needs a block. He's the one who wrote this ^^^^^ (the Derrick Hale thing). I warned him several times to change his attitude and telling him that this article is not about him, however, he refuses to listen. I think he needs a punishment for incivility, use of profanity towards users (that's me), and removing content from the Derrick Hale page. He also threatened to "handle this ANOTHER WAY" meaning he probably may tell Wikia or someone else. He also claimed he doesn't give "two flying fu**s about this wiki". Punish him please. I'm tired of warning this guy. ( ) 18:28, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 User Hey Thomas0802. This guy needs a block. He's the one who wrote this ^^^^^ (the Derrick Hale thing). I warned him several times to change his attitude and telling him that this article is not about him, however, he refuses to listen. I think he needs a punishment for incivility, use of profanity towards users (that's me), and removing content from the Derrick Hale page. He also threatened to "handle this ANOTHER WAY" meaning he probably may tell Wikia or someone else. He also claimed he doesn't give "two flying fu**s about this wiki". Punish him please. I'm tired of warning this guy. ( ) 18:29, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 He also cussed out LS11sVaultBoy and GrandTheftEditor. ( ) 18:32, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Why were my edits undone?GreyleafGamer (talk) 18:45, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Well that's bad. I guess he's a common vandal. Block him though because he will soon come back talking about the Derrick Hale page and cursing out other users including me and LS11SVaultBoy. Also, I play as a female in GTA Online. I'm not a bad player; this won't embarass you right? ( ) 18:51, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Inappropriate User Hello, Thomas. There is a user that has been deleting entire content articles. He has deleted content 3 times so far, but we managed to revert his edits. Can you deal with him? Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 18:30, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Page Deletion Hello, Thomas. This page needs to be deleted. Thanks. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 00:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Tommy. It took me by surprise also, I couldn't be too active in the last months because of the exams in June. I'll try to be as active as I can in the next weeks, after that I'll have to shut down my PC until the exams will be gone. Thanks again for your support. :) Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''